Juste être nous
by Evanaissante
Summary: Et si Peter avait vu que ce n'était pas son Olivia, qu'il la sauvait et pouvait vivre une réelle histoire d'amour. Voici une love story Fringe! Avec amour, jalousie, enquête et Frittatas. Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Note de l'auteur : Voici une petite histoire sur la relation amoureuse de Peter et Olivia, je suis désolée pour c'eux qui n'aime pas le romantisme mais après le dernière épisode de la saison trois j'en aie besoin.

Résumé : Et si Peter avait vu que ce n'était pas son Olivia, qu'il ramenait la sienne du monde parallèle et qu'il puisse enfin avoir une histoire d'amour …presque normal. Une histoire romantique mode fringe, enquête policière, jalousie et frittâtes.

Enjoy !

* * *

><p><strong>Chez Olivia :<strong>

Elle ce regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir, ses longs cheveux blond était détacher, elle portait une robe noir sans bretelles avec des petit escarpins assortis, tout ça était à Rachel bien entendus la seule robe qu'elle avait j'aimais eu était rouge et prenais la poussière au fond d'une boite dans un coin de l'appartement. Elle était un peu maquiller mais pas trop pour ne pas montrer à son rencard qu'elle voulait être séduisante pour lui. Enfaite c'était Rachel qui avait tout fait, le maquillage, la robe, les bijoux et le résultat était plutôt convaincant. Elle sortit de sa chambre, Ella et Rachel étaient assise sur le canapé quand elles virent Olivia elles applaudirent.

- Tu es parfaite ! Dit Rachel. Il ne pourrait être que séduit.

- Et il deviendra vraiment mon tonton ! Trépigna Ella.

Rachel prit sa sœur à part et lui murmura à l'oreille.

- Ella et moi nous avons décidées d'aller dormir à l'hôtel…si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Elle adressa à sa sœur un clin d'œil malicieux.

- Non !

- Mais si, mais si, ton rendez-vous est dans vingt minutes il vient te chercher ?

- Oui, on doit aller manger un bout…_c'est tout ! _

Rachel rit mais s'arrêta quand la sonnette retentit. Olivia accouru, fébrile alors que Rachel lança des « Wow ! Wow ! Wow ! ». Elle ouvrit la porte devant un jeune homme. Il était habillé d'un pull bleu foncé au-dessus d'une chemise bleu claire avec un jeans. Il souriait et avait l'air plus heureux que jamais.

- Salut.

- Salut Peter, je vais chercher mon manteau.

Il entra quelques instants avant d'être importé par Ella qui se jeta dans ses bras et Rachel qui agitait les bras. Olivia arriva en poussant sa sœur et sa nièce sur la coter. Elle prit le bras de Peter et le tira dehors refermant la porte derrière elle.

* * *

><p>La neige tombait sur les deux collègues, Peter avait les mains enfoncées dans les poches alors qu'Olivia qui avait d'habitude une démarche raide et froide essayait de balancer les haches comme lui avait montrée Rachel, le jeune homme le remarqua et sourit en pensant aux efforts qu'elle faisait.<p>

- Il y a un super restaurant chinois pas loin ça te dis ? Demanda-t-il avant d'entendre le bruit sourd de quelqu'un qui tombe par terre.

**Bah Boum !**

Olivia était étendue sur le sol lançant des jurons à ses fichus escarpins. Peter rit et l'aida à se remettre sur ses pieds.

- Ça va ?

- Appart l'humiliation cuisante…oui ça va.

Il sourit et lui prit la main.

C'était naturel.

C'était quelque chose qu'il avait fait sans y penser.

Mais Olivia fut surprise…_agréablement. _

Sa main était chaude et étrangement douce, cette sensation rendit les pieds d'Olivia léger comme l'air, ses joues s'embourbèrent.

Elle se sentait idiote, pourquoi sa main lui faisait cet effet-là ? Que lui ferait ses lèvres ? (j'aie décidée dans mon histoire que Peter et Olivia ne se soit jamais embrassés.). En pensant à cela elle sut que ses lèvres devait être tout aussi chaude et douce… _même un peu sucrées_. Peter lui lâcha la main pour lui ouvrir la porte et la laissa passer avant de se poster devant la réceptionniste.

- Une table sous le nom de Bishop.

- La table pré payée ?

- Oui

Elle les installa à une petite table prête d'un mur au fond du restaurant si bien qu'ils étaient totalement seuls. Olivia s'assit posant la question qui lui trotta dans la tête.

- Qu'est une table pré payée ?

- Une table réservée et dont toutes les aliments commander sont déjà payer.

Il avait tout prévu pensa-t-elle. Elle se mordit la lèvre supérieure et murmura :

- Et si je n'avais pas voulu manger chinois ?

- J'avais aussi réservé une table pré payée chez un Italien et un Français.

- Peter !

- Je savais que si je ne l'avais pas fait tu aurais incité pour payer ta part ou tu m'aurais lassé payer mais tu aurais pris des plats pas chers qui ne t'aurait pas plus.

Il lui lança un sourire.

* * *

><p><strong>POV PETER.<strong>

Elle mangeait ces nouilles goulument sans prêter attention au faite que ce n'était pas du tout féminin…et il préférait ça ! Il ne voulait pas sortir avec une version flic de fille normal et un peu simple. Elle vida son bol en dix minutes.

- Alors Walter t'as embêté avec cette soirée ?

- Non, bien sûr que non.

Il mentait. Walter l'avait baratiné sur comment passer une bonne soirée avec une femme et bien sûr il c'était aussi permis de lui rappeler que le préservatif n'était pas toujours efficace, quand il en était arrivé là Peter c'était précipiter de quitter la maison. Quand il l'avait vu sur le perron il en était resté muet. Il l'avait toujours vu en blonde, froide à la Hitchcock. Mais là elle était tout bêtement magnifique. Et elle n'était pas gêner ou renfermée elle souriait et riait. Alors une penser furtive lui traversa l'esprit. Savait-t-elle que c'était un rendez-vous…amoureux ? Savait-t-elle l'effet qu'elle lui faisait ? Savait-t-elle qu'à chaque fois qu'il avait pu la prendre dans ses bras tous ce qu'il avait voulu faire c'était lui prendre la joue et l'embrasser ? Que son odeur le faisait tressaillir ? Non, elle ne savait pas tout ça.

* * *

><p><strong>POV OLIVIA<strong>

La soirée se terminait petit à petit, elle termina sa glace au litchi alors que Peter buvait un saké.

- Rachel était toute impatiente. Dit-elle sur le ton de la conversation.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ça faisait quelques mois qu'elle voulait me voir sortir.

- Ella et elle sont chez toi pour l'instant ?

- Oui, Rachel est en plein divorce avec Greg.

- Elle divorce finalement ?

- Oh, oui ! Et j'en suis assez contente.

- Il était si nul ?

- Plus que nul ! C'était un véritable crétin ! Doubler d'un gros arrogant, narcissique.

- Sympa.

Il termina son verre d'un coup.

- Ta sœur mérite mieux.

- C'est vrai. Elle lécha sa cuillère.

* * *

><p>Il était tard assez tard pour que la réceptionniste les fiches dehors. Il faisait encore plus froid qu'en début de soirée, Olivia grelota sa veste était fine un peu trop. Peter enleva son pull et lui donna.<p>

- Tiens.

- Oh, non Peter !

- T'inquiète, je suis grand garçon.

Elle enfila le pull. Tout de suite une douce chaleur emplît son corps. C'était le pull ou l'odeur de Peter qui lui emplissait le nez ? Elle ne savait pas.

* * *

><p>Ils marchèrent longs l'un de l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant l'immeuble d'Olivia. Peter l'embrassa sur la joue et s'apprêta à partir. Mais Olivia lui attrapa la main.<p>

- Tu ne veux pas boire un verre ?

- Je ne voudrais pas réveiller Rachel et Ella.

- Elles ne sont pas là.

Elle n'en dit pas plus et ouvrit la porte de l'immeuble.

* * *

><p><strong>POV OLIVIA <strong>

Pourquoi avait-t-elle prit l'ascenseur ? Maintenant elle était écrasée contre le torse de Peter dans ce petit espace. Quand le petit _Bip _retendit voulant dire qu'elle était arrivée à l'étage 4, elle sourit. Elle prit sa clef mais s'arrêta un instant et si Rachel était encore là ? Et si elle ne pouvait pas boire un verre tranquillement mais qu'elle devait jouer au Monopoly avec Ella. Elle ouvrit la porte.

Aucune lumières allumées, pas de signes de vie. Elle se surprit à soupirer de soulagement. Peter alluma la lumière et s'assit sur le canapé.

- Un bourbon ? Proposa-t-elle.

- Avec plaisir.

Elle s'éclipsa dans la cuisine, sortit deux verres et versa le liquide ambrer. Elle huma l'odeur avec délectation, elle adorait bourbon. Le bruit des glaçons contre le verre, la chaleur de l'alcool dans sa gorge. Elle revint dans le salon et avais eu la bonne idée de prendre la bouteille. Peter avait allumé la télé et regardait un vieux film. Elle s'installa à coter de lui et lui donna le verre.

- Qu'est que c'est ?

- Tu es entrain de me dire que tu n'as jamais vu Casablanca ?

- J'en aie entendu parler c'est Ronald Reagan pas vrai ?

Il éclata de rire.

- Non, c'est Humphrey Bogart. (Cette scène est incontournable)

Ils étaient mis de manière assez inconfortable. Peter était coller sur la coter gauche du canapé alors qu'Olivia était coller coter droite. On aurait plutôt dit des inconnus que des amis.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin du film : <strong>

Olivia était lovée sur le torse de Peter, c'était le générique. Elle restait encore scotchée par la fin.

- Mais t'avais dit que c'était un film d'amour !

- Les plus belles histoires d'amours ne sont-t-elles pas les plus tragiques ?

- Seulement dans les films.

Elle se releva et se resservit un verre de bourbon et le but d'une traite. Peter regarda sa montre.

**02H54 **

- Olivia, je crois que je vais y aller.

- Pourquoi ? Dit-elle d'un ton presque implorant.

- Olivia, il est 02 heures 54 du matin.

Elle fit la moue et lui donna son pull. Il l'a serra dans ses bras et s'apprêta à sortir. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa tendrement.

* * *

><p>Leur baiser devint plus intense, les lèvres se cherchent, les mains s'agitent mais malgré tout, malgré le fait qu'Olivia était plaquée contre la porte cherchant sa respiration dans le souffle de Peter. Il arriva à ouvrir la porte et à sa glisser dans le couloir. Il l'a repoussa doucement, repris sa respiration, lui caressa la joue et murmura.<p>

- Je vais rentrer.

Il ferma la porte et rentra chez lui.

* * *

><p>.<strong>Chez Olivia. <strong>

- Ouh, ouh, ouh ! Olivia !

- Tante Liv !

Olivia grogna, elle sortit de son lit. Rachel trépignait et murmura à l'oreille d'Ella.

- Chérie vas dans ta chambre.

Ella partit.

- Alors ? Roucoulait Rachel en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

Olivia s'assit aussi.

- On a été mangés au restaurant chinois…

- T'as pris quoi ?

- Des nouilles au poulet et une glace au litchi.

- Et il à payer ?

- Tout.

Rachel émit un petit cri.

- Ensuite on est rentrés boire un verre. Et on à regarder Casablanca.

- Ouh ! Et après ?

- Après…il a dit qu'il devait partir. Il m'a pris dans ses bras. Et moi j'aie…

- Dis-moi que tu l'as embrassé !

Olivia ne répondit pas tout de suite.

- Oui. Soupira-t-elle pendant que Rachel hurlait.

- Et quoi ?

- Rien.

- Rien ? Il n'est pas resté ?

- Non.

- Rah ! Mais t'aurais dû l'enlacer ! L'embrasser plus fort ! Te montrer sexy !

- C'est ce que j'aie fait ! Mais il est parti quand même.

- Tu dois le voir aujourd'hui ?

- Oui Broyles à appeler.

- Encore ton travail de dingue !

- Oui et si je ne fais pas vite, je vais être en retard !

Elle s'habilla comme d'habitude. Son costume noir, sa chemise blanche et ses chaussures de marches en cuir. Puis elle ce rappela de ce qu'avait dit Rachel. _« Te montrer sexy ! »._ Elle enleva ses habits, détacha ses cheveux. Elle appela Rachel.

- Quoi ?

- Je veux être…_sexy. _Mais de manière pratique.

Rachel regarda la penderie, elle en sortit un jeans, un tee-shirt bleu clair, un gilet noir et de grandes bottes d'hiver fourré. Puis elle passa à la commode de sa sœur. Attrapant un collier long avec un petit pendentif en forme d'étoile.

- Et voilà !

- C'est tout ?

- Ben oui.

Olivia chassa sa sœur et s'habilla se demandant si un collier et un gilet pouvait changer quoi que ce soit.

* * *

><p><strong>Bureau de la division fringe. <strong>

- Non Walter, je n'ai pas de réglisse.

- Mais fils ! Tu aurais dû prévoir de quoi grignoter !

- Désoler d'avoir cru qu'après quatorze pancakes, tu n'aurais plus faim.

Walter soupira et trottina jusqu'à la machine à bonbon. Peter lui avait donné un budget bonbon qui marchait assez bien pour l'instant. Enfaite il avait instauré quand Walter avait utilisé la carte de crédit de Peter et celle d'Astrid pour acheter six caisses de barres énergétique à la banane et au hadock et que le total avait couté mille Dollart. Il avait maintenant trente Dollart par jours pour acheter ses friandises. Astrid rit en voyant Walter conter ses billets en murmurant :

- Non, il faut garder six Dollart pour la barbe à papa.

Elle s'approcha et mit un billet de dix Dollart dans les mains du vieil homme. Celui-ci l'a remercié en hochant la tête. Broyles arriva, visage froid comme d'habitude, costume serré, cravate noire conforme.

- Docteur, Bishop, Farnsworth, Duhnam…où est Duhnam ?

Les collègues haussèrent les épaules.

- Bien, nous allons l'attendre.

Broyles les amena dans son bureau où chacun s'assirent. Peter tapa nerveusement ses doigts dossier du siège. Olivia allait arriver et après hier…

* * *

><p><strong>POV PETER<strong>

Je me suis enfui comme un voleur hier, d'un coter parce que j'étais crever et de l'autre parce que…

Je ne savais pas si s'était un _vrai _baiser. Un baiser sentimental ou un baiser causer par les plusieurs verre de bourbons bu. Et puis, je ne voulais pas gâcher la bonne soirée qu'on à passer et qu'elle regretterait peut-être au réveille avec moi à coter. Que d'un coter elle est ma meilleure amie et que je ne voulais pas gâcher ça parce que…je suis amoureux d'elle depuis qu'elle est venue me chercher en Irak. Et non je ne suis pas du genre à dire. « Eh Olivia, enfaite je suis dingue amoureux de toi malgré le fait que t'es toujours amoureuse du mort, que tu es le cobaye favorite de mon père, que t'es flic pour le F.B.I et que je ne suis pas du genre à m'attacher mais plutôt à décamper. Mais si tu es toujours en deuil pour ce traitre de John Scott et que tu me trouve juste drôle et rien de plus oublie tout ce qui c'est passer hier ! ». Rah ! Que vais-je faire !

* * *

><p>Voilà fin du chapitre 1, merci à s'eux qui m'on lut. Le prochain chapitre arrivera vite! Pour s'eux qui lise le nouveau vortex, le chapitre 4 sera terminer environs Vendredi-Samedi!<p>

XOXO!

Evanaissante


	2. Chapter 2

Note de l'auteur : Voici le chapitre deux d'une petite histoire de romance Fringienne.

* * *

><p><strong>Voiture d'Olivia.<strong>

- Non Rachel, je ne peux pas draguer Peter au boulot.

- Mais pourquoi ? Interrogea Rachel au téléphone.

- Parce c'est mon partenaire ! Et que Broyles me truciderais !

- Bah, sa ta pas empêché avec John Scott.

- Je vais devoir raccrocher. Répliqua Olivia d'un ton dur qui voulait dire que la conversation était finie.

Elle se gara et couru vers le bâtiment blanc cassé. Elle accrocha son badge à son jeans et monta les marches. En entrant dans le hall et intercepta une jeune femme.

- Broyles est avec les Bishop ?

- Et avec Farnsworth.

Elle continue de marcher jusqu'au bureau et entre en trombe. Broyles lui jette un regard froid pendant qu'elle s'assoit à coter de Peter.

- Duhnam.

- Monsieur.

- Nous avons une affaire.

- Qu'elle genre ?

- Vous vous souvenez de Tyler Carson ?

Peter enfonce ses ongles dans une des poignée du sofa, chose qu'Olivia remarque.

- Oui. Répond la jeune femme tout en ne quittant pas son partenaire des yeux.

- Nous nous sommes renseignés…

- Et ? Demande Peter.

- Et, il n'est pas seul.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Il a deux frères jumeaux.

La mâchoire de Peter se contracte. Ses mains s'agitent, ses yeux fixe Broyles.

- Et quoi? Ca fait quoi!

- Ils ont décidés de prendre le contrôle.

* * *

><p>Voilà! Je sais jamais de Happy end! mais c'est fringe! Si vous aimez, si vous n'aimez pas, une petite review pour juste me prévenir est toujours la bienvenue!<p>

XOXO Evanaisante! :)


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: J. J. Abrams, Alex Kurtzman et Roberto Orci.  
><em>

_Voilà le chapitre trois avec mes remerciements aux lecteurs !_

* * *

><p>Chapitre 3.<p>

_**Décider de prendre le contrôle**_

Deux ados totalement déjantés, martyrs et dangereusement assoiffés de pouvoir essayait de prendre le contrôle de Boston.

_Ça craignait un max !_

De plus sa dernière expérience avec les pouvoirs du p'tit Mason avait été assez… monstrueuse tout bêtement monstrueuse. Il était dans la voiture d'Olivia avec derrière lui Walter essayant d'expliquer à Olivia toute la complexité de la préparation du soda à la vanille. Olivia se gara devant la maison des Bishop avec un soupçon de regret.

Peter c'était montré froid et à peine amical. Comme si le baiser de la veille était juste un au revoir banal pour une fin de soirée banal. Donc quand Walter sortit de la voiture en sautillant elle fut surprisse quand Peter l'embrassa tendrement sur la bouche et murmurant à son oreille :

- Il vaudra quand parle.

Et de sortir de la voiture avec nonchalance.

* * *

><p>- RAAAAAAAAAH ! Fut la seule chose que Rachel répondit quand Olivia eu fini de raconter son récit avec dévotion et une certaine fébrilité. Comme une ado qui à son premier rencard.<p>

Olivia s'assit sur son lit les bras croisés, Rachel sautillant à moitié sur le matelas.

- Tu vas avoir un deuxième rencard ?

- Sais pas.

- Comment il embrassait ?

- Sais pas.

Oh, si Olivia savait. Elle aurait pu décrire le baisé dans c'est moindres détails : Il avait été doux ma pas trop inexistant, les lèvres de Peter avait un goût sucré comme elle le pensait et elle était douce avec une pointe de chaleur.

Un baisé d'amour.

Un 10/10.

Mais elle n'allait pas en parler à Rachel surement pas. Donc quand le téléphone sonna donna un léger frisson à la jeune femme, elle s'éloigna le plus de sa sœur.

- Allo ?

_- Olivia, c'est moi._

- Peter…comment…

_- Olive faut que je te voie._

- Ben, oui, ok, d'accord, bien sûr, sans problème.

_- Olive t'es sûr que ça va ? T'as l'air tendue._

- Moi ! Tendue ! Noooon ! Quelle idée.

Peter émit un petit rire au bout du combiné.

_- Walter va chez Astrid tu peux venir à la maison._

- Oui…je…oui…chez toi…seuls…nous…

_- Euh…oui. T'es sûr que ça va ?_

- Si je te le dis ! Donc je viens vers qu'elle heure ?

-_ 08H30 ?_

- Parfait !

_- Ok, bye._

Et il raccrocha.

* * *

><p>Olive.<p>

Il l'avait appelé Olive.

Bien sûr il l'avait toujours appelée, Olivia, Liv, Livy et encore quand ils étaient juste partenaires et non amis il l'appelait Duhnam ou Agent Duhnam. Mais Olive, c'était la première fois. Elle déboula dans sa chambre. Il était six heures dans deux heures et demi elle devait rejoindre Peter mais comment ? Dans cette tenue pas habituel mais assez banal, ou une robe comme l'autre soir ou encore un costume donc elle a l'habitude.

- Prend une robe. Dit la voix taquine de Rachel derrière elle.

- Tu crois ?

- Oui, une robe noir, ou rouge.

- Beurk ! Pas rouge.

- D'accord une noir.

Rachel sortit de la chambre d'Olivia prit une petite robe noir-enfaite c'était la robe la plus courte que possédait Rachel, et oui elle voulait que ça grande sœur arrête d'être une sainte- et de grand haut talons.

- Mets ça après je passe aux maquillage et à la coiffure.

- Tu es sur que…

- Toi tu gère les tueurs et tout le tralala mais je gère les mecs. Chacun son boulot !

Olivia s'exécuta non sans rechigner. Mais après avoir passé le faite que les hauts talons faisait douze centimètre de hauteurs, et que la robe en faisait neuf de moins le résultat n'était pas mauvais. Puis Rachel lui mit un léger cout de mascara et de gloss sans oublier de légères ondulations dans ses cheveux mais avec tout ça il était 8H24, elle avait six minutes.

Six minutes pour trouver quelque chose de drôle à dire, d'intéressant, d'intelligent et quelque chose qui ferait détacher les yeux de son interlocuteur de ses jambes à moitiés nues.

* * *

><p>MERDE ! Voilà à quoi pensait la jeune agent du FBI à ce moment précis. Une envie fulgurante de se frapper la tête contre n'importe quoi de dur et qui ferait assez mal pour oublier la honte qu'elle venait de se payer. Quand elle avait toquée à la porte elle se sentait déjà mal à l'aise mais à ce moment le malaise n'était rien comparé à ça.<p>

_Elle sonne à la porte replaçant encore la robe sur ses genoux mais dès qu'elle se redresse le bas de la robe monte sur ses cuisses « tant pis ! ». Elle entend Peter arrivé et quand il lui ouvre la porte… surprisse !_

_Il est en vieux jeans et tee-shirt._

- Oh, Olivia. Bafouille-t-il en voyant la tenue de la jeune femme. Euh…entre.

Elle obéit avec pourtant un pincement au cœur. Elle est ridicule. Il lui propose une bière, elle accepte. Il s'asseye à coter d'elle, elle ne bouge pas. Il approche le goulot de la bouteille et boit une longue gorgée de bière, puis il se tourne vers son amie.

- Pour ce qui est de hier soir…Si tu voulais oubliée je ne t'en vaudrait pas. Et pour le baiser dans la voiture j'ai juste…

Mais soudain il entend un bruit assez étrange.

Un sanglot.

Il regarde Olivia. C'est vraiment elle qui a poussé cette petite plainte chétive ? Oui c'est elle, elle se redresse du canapé et regarde Peter d'en haut.

- Donc tu m'as invité comme une amie ?

- Euh…oui, je ne pensais pas que…

- Que quoi ? Que moi je prenais ça plus au sérieux ? Que ce baiser dans la voiture était juste une erreur ?

- Oui.

Ce simple mot pétrifia la jeune femme, son cœur se sera encore plus et ses jambes flageolèrent.

- Donc le « Olive » c'était juste une erreur aussi ?

- Oui, je…je ne t'aime pas Olivia.

* * *

><p>Elle partit en dévalant les marches du perron, si elle avait été moins vite elle aurait peut-être remarquée le teint rouge de son ami, le filet de sueur qui coulait le long de son front. Que les yeux de Peter étaient exorbiter et suppliaient de l'aide. Elle n'avait pas non plus remarquée la porte du placard qui émettait une lumière. Elle ne vit donc pas les deux adolescents roux sortir du placard, le sourire aux lèvres. Le plus grand s'approcha de Peter.<p>

- Eh ben, il a valu qu'on s'y mettent à deux pour te faire dire ça. Mais ne t'inquiète pas après ce petit numéro, elle ne reviendra pas de sitôt.

Peter lança un regard torturé, l'autre adolescent avança.

- Prend tes clefs, on a de la route à faire.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà ! Chapitre 4 en cours, merci et bonne lecture. <em>


	4. Note d'auteur

_Bon, oui désolé ce n'est pas le nouveau chapitre._

_Juste une note d'auteur. Je sais vous devez vous dire: **elle veux nous dire quoi celle la?**_

_ Juste une mauvaise nouvelle:_

_"Juste être nous" s'arrête là._

_Ma partenaire d'écriture me laisse tomber pour des fanfics sur des mangas. Comme cette fic n'était pas mon idée et que le guimauve n'est pas mon truc je me vois dans le regret d'arrêter. Au regret de décevoir les lecteurs. Je suis vachement désolé!_

_Je jure!_

_Pour ceux qui aime **Supernatural **je sors quelques drabbles. Pour ceux qui restent sur fringe "les souvenirs des héros" ne s'arrête pas! Je suis encore désolé et je promet que c'est la première et la dernière fic que j'arrête. Mais si vous êtes fachés plaignez-vous à ma partenaire (que je respect assez pour ne pas laisser son pseudo.)_

_XOXO_

_Evanaissante.  
><em>


End file.
